


What does life want from me?

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky has short hair, Bucky loves sex, Bullying, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Fights, Floor Sex, Fluff, I mean lots of sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe drugged sex, Name Calling, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Riding, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sex in the woods, Smut, Stalker Steve Rogers, Student Bucky, Sub Bucky Barnes, Table Sex, Teacher Steve, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex, they have sex everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky hated his life. His parents dragged him away from his friends and his boyfriend Brock Rumlow to move in the middle of nowhere. This small town called Sweet ville. Bucky just wants to go back to Brock and live his life with him.Then he meets Steve Rogers. A popular, athletic, handsome has fuck teacher and teaches Gym class and Bucky couldn't help but blush and be flustered around him. Bucky thinks things might change after all.Up until he finds out who Mr. Rogers truly is and he finds himself in a situation that he can't get out of.





	1. Home sweet home

They were moving when it happened. Bucky and Becca were in the back seat bored and just exhausted from this eight hour drive. Bucky was sixteen, has Becca was eight. Right at the moment Bucky was poking at Becca and she did not like it. "Stop it Bucky." She whined and he snickers. Winfred, their mother looks back and Bucky looks out of the window. "What, I'm not doing anything." He says and smirks has his mother looks back at the road and Becca glares at him. 

Bucky sighs. "Sorry Becca, I'm just bored. " He whispers. She sighs. "Yea, me too." She says and they both smile at each other. Geoge chuckles. "You two okay back there?" He asks. "We're bored." Rebecca says and pouts. Winifred sighs. "We are almost there." She says and smiles. "How are you doing son? Haven't heard you say anything for a while." Winifred says. "I'm fine. Other than you pulling me away from my friends." He grumbles and pulls out his phone. She sighs. "I'm sorry baby, but we have to do this." She says feeling guilty. 

Bucky sighs. "I know." He mutters and his phone vibrates signaling he has a text. He opens it and grins. It was a text from Brock. 

BROCK: Hey sexy, how is your new home?

BUCKY: Ugh, still on the fucking road. I rather be with you handsome. ;)

Bucky has been with Brock for two years and they are still strong. Of course his parents knew and supported him. But they don't know what they really do in private. Like they still think that he is still a virgin, which he is definitely not. Him and Brock loves having sex. They flirt, sexting, send nude photos the whole bit. But not like anyone will ever know. 

BROCK: Damn, must be far. Could use a good nude pic. Love yeah babe. 

Bucky smirks and quietly texted back making sure Rebecca won't read it. 

BUCKY: Send you one when I arrive handsome. Love you too.

BROCK: You are the best baby. Need to come over some point and fuck you like no tomorrow. 

BUCKY: Sounds perfect baby.

Like he said, he will never let his parents know what he does. His father says something and he was brought back into the present. "We are sorry that we had to bring you away from your boyfriend." George says. "It's fine." Bucky says and looks out the window. "Are we almost there?" He asks and George stops in front of this big house. "Why yes we are." He says and Bucky grins. Bucky climbs out of the room and looks out. This house was kind of awesome. 

"Can I get the biggest room this time?" Bucky asks there mother. Rebecca always had the biggest room, always. If she wanted something, they would get it for her. Like one year she wanted a phone. They got it for her but if Bucky asks for anything they immediately shut the thought down saying that they have no money, yet they bought Rebecca a laptop three days ago. Bucky wasn't going to wait for them, so he got a job and got his own phone so he look at least normal for school. 

Hs dad wasn't happy but Bucky didn't care. He wanted a phone and clearly his mother and father likes there daughter better than their gay son so he did it. He got himself something that he wanted. He wasn't afraid to say it in front of his parents. He clearly remembers every word he said to them. 

_Bucky smiles has he walks up to the house. "Thanks Brock for helping me pick my phone." Bucky says and he laughs. "Nah, you got the money yourself. I'm proud of you baby." He says. Bucky smiles and then sighs. "Come in with me? Mom and dad are going to throw a fit so I, uhumm, thought that maybe they won't say anything if you are around." Bucky says. Brock smiles. "Of course." He says and Bucky grins and lets him inside. They walk into the living room to see they haven't arrive home yet._

_Brock was showing Bucky how to use some of the apps on his phone when his parents came home. "Uh son, what is that in your hand?" Winifred asks and Rebecca had that face. Oo you are in trouble and yet continues texting away on her phone. "Um a phone? That I saved up for and bought it with my own money." Bucky says. They were about to say something when Brock hands it back. "There now you have our friends and my phone number." He says and Bucky grins. "Thanks." Bucky says and then frowns when he sees his parents faces. "What?" He asks._

_"Son, I thought you were saving up for school." His father says. Great here we go. "Well maybe I wanted to be normal and have a phone like every kid in my grade." Bucky says and stands up. "it's just a stupid phone. And anyway we just don't have the money." His father says and anger flared in his body. "Excuse me! Two weeks ago you got Rebecca a fucking lap top! And you gave me a god damn notebook!" Bucky snaps. "Excuse me, don't raise your voice at me boy!" His father raises his voice. "I'm sorry that I am a god damn disappointment to this family. I'm fucking sorry that I am gay and that you buy everything for Becca and not me!" Bucky yells and storms half way through the stairs then he turns and snarls._

_"Nice to know who your favourite fucking child is." He snarls and slams his bedroom door with a loud slam. Brock runs up and closes the door behind him. While the rest of the family looks down in guilt._

Bucky sets his last box of stuff in his bedroom. It was huge. He sighs and starts working to set up his bedframe then George comes up and helps with his bed. Once he was finished they set up his dressers and his mirror. Bucky explores and opens one of the doors. "I get my own bathroom! This is flipping awesome!" Bucky says excited and grins. George chuckles and stands up. "Well, I let you unpack." He says. Bucky sighs has the door closes and he walks over and grabs his bathroom stuff. He sets his towels, face clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, condoms (you will never know) and his bottle of pills. He had exactly five bottles to help him. It's not like he is sick or anything, he just had one for his nightmares, one to help his anxiety, another to help him sleep, one for his temper and the last one for his seziures. 

He was eight years old when he got his first seziure. His parents were so scared and the family found out that he had a sickness that he just has to take pills. Take each one before bed and only three pills for mornings. Bucky sighs and finishes unpacking. It was around two hours later when he finishes. He was a bit of a neat freak. He hated big messes, it just drives his anxiety to overdrive. Bucky takes a picture of his bedroom and sends it to Brock. He grins when he gets a reply instantly. 

BROCK:I love what you did with the bedroom sexy. ;)

BUCKY: I even got my own personal bathoom.

Bucky takes a picture of his bathroom and shows him. 

BROCK: Fuck that's awesome. I will definitely be coming over soon.

Bucky grins and sighs has he drops onto his bed. He wrinkles his nose when he smells himself then decides to use his new shower. He strips his clothes off and hops into the warm spray. He sighs and relaxes his muscles. Bucky was feeling much better now that he was done unpacking and organizing his bedroom. He washes his short hair off quickly and turns the water off. He grabs the towel and wraps it around himself and he runs his hands through his hair. Bucky smirks has he grabs his phone and he drops the towel revealing his nudity and takes a picture. He was damn proud of his body. He knows he is super sexy and gorgeous and was kind of excited to see how many boys he can flirt with on his first day of school. 

He sends his picture to his handsome boyfriend and takes his pills then he tumbles onto the bed. He grabs a pair of boxers and throws them on has well has sweatpants, since he learned to actually get dressed because his parents walk in and don't bother to knock. (Rude but whatever.) God, he smiles and sets his alarm for school tomorrow and sighs has he closes his eyes. He gets a text and giggles at Brock's proud smirk with the caption of "You are hot has fuck babe." Bucky takes another picture of himself showing off his chest and smirks in the picture and sends it off. 

BUCKY: Sleep tight handsome.

BROCK: You too sexy. Can't wait to see you again. ;)

Bucky yawns has he turns his notifications off and turns his lamp off. The moonlight shines across his floor and he drifts off to a nice dream about his family before he has told them he was gay. Ever since they were uncomfortable when Brock comes over and they are up in his room. His parents never accepted who he was and Bucky did not give a fuck. He loved his boyfriend and he is not going to lie, Brock fucks him rough and he absolutely LOVES it. His life, not theirs. Final has that.


	2. First Day At High School

The alarm blares. Bucky groans and his hand roams around first and they smacks the snooze button. Bucky had this problem of being a morning person so he always sets his alarm twenty minutes before he actually needs to get up so he can get out of bed. Fucking school, why does it have to be so fucking early in the morning? Bucky snuggles back under the warm blanket and sighs. He hears footsteps. His mom must be up. Ten minutes pass by real damn quick and it blares once more. "Fuck off." He grumbles and smacks the snooze button once more. 

He hears a knock on the door. "Baby, it's time to wake up." Winifred says softly. She walks inside and sits down beside him. He mumbles and pulls the blankets closer to him. She rubs her hand up and down her bck and he sighs. "Okay, okay I'm up." He mumbles. His mother smiles softly and his alarm blares and he groans. She laughs and turns the alarm off properly. "You didn't come down for dinner last nigh." She states. "Sorry mom, I was exhausted from the move." He says softly and drags himself out of bed. He walks into the bathroom and his mother watches has he takes his anxiety, temper and seizure pills. Bucky swallows them with water then gets ready. 

He throws on a pair of black skinny jeans that makes his ass look amazing and couldn't decide if he should wear a white or grey shirt. He shrugs and grabs the white shirt and throws it on. It really makes his curves look fucking hot has hell! He will hurt anyone who thinks he looks stupid. Bucky plays around with his hair but then shrugs and smirks in the mirror. He can't help but say he looks sexy, thank you very much. 

He grabs his phone and his school bag and turns off his bedroom light and closes the door behind him. He hums and sits down at the table. "Thank god I have to walk. I can not deal with the bus." He says has she gives him a cup of coffee. "You will need this." She says and Bucky thanks her and takes a sip. "So, why move all the way in the middle of no where? What is this tiny town called again?" Bucky asks. Winifred sighs has George walks in the kitchen. "It is called Sweet ville and because we need a new start." She says. Bucky holds back a scoff and grabs a granola bar and opens the front door. "Maybe you do, but I don't." Was the last thing he says and closes the front door and he walks. He stops and frowns. Which way is the fucking school? "Oh great." He mutters. His father comes out. "Dad, which way is the school?" He asks. His father stops and frowns. "I have no idea. Hop in, I search it up on my phone and I drive you there." He says.

"Thanks dad." He says and hops inside the car. George searches it up. Okay, go left and it looks about to be three to five blocks." He says and drives off. Bucky counts the blocks has they pass and he stops in front of the high school. "it's six blocks." Bucky says and hops out. "Have a good day at school!" He calls and Bucky lifts his hand has his father drives off to go to work and he grabs his sun glasses and puts them on. 

Shield High. It was old style building but they make it look brand new. Bucky looks over the big school then walks towards the front door. He sees people stop and look at him twice and hear the girls giggle. Bucky smirks has they create a path and he walks inside. The school deserves a medal for there style. He approves of the style and walks towards the guidance while taking his sun glasses off. Two teachers walks towards him. "Hello, are you James Barnes?" A man asks. He was tall with a eye patch. Made him look like a pirate.

"Yeah but I prefer Bucky sir." Bucky says. The man beside him cracks a smile. He was also tall and likes to frown but Bucky grins has he made him smile. "Alright, name is Fury and I am the principal and this here is Coulson, the vice principal. " He says. Bucky could tell and hear that Fury is a man that takes no one bullshit. Bucky likes him. "Great, do you have my time table?" He asks and smiles. "Yes, here you go." Coulson says. Bucky takes a look and sees his classes.

English, Math, Spare, Lunch then Gym. Not too bad. Bucky had worse. "Mr. Fury I thought I told you to make sure that Mr. Stark wouldn't play around with my gym equipment. Oh, is this a new student?" Asks a teacher. Holy fuck he was hot. Tall with blonde hair and baby blue eyes and muscles. Yup he was a Greek God. "Yeah. James Barnes, but I prefer Bucky." He says and shakes this teacher's hand. "Mr. Rogers. I can see you are in my English and Gym class." He notes. Bucky looks down at the page. "Huh, so I am." Bucky says and grins. 

The first bell rings and he looks at his page closer. "Room 213. Uh where is that?" He asks. "Well, since you are in my class come with me." Mr. Rogers says. More like Mr. Sexy. Bucky is totally calling him that in his head. His phone vibrate and he looks down at it. 

BROCK: Morning sexy, at your new school?

BUCKY: Yup, it's pretty good so far. Everyone is nice and some of the guys will not stop seeing me.

BROCK: Lol well don't let them touch you.

BUCKY: Won't. I'm only yours. ;)

Bucky grins and waits for Mr. Sexy to finish talking. "Alright lets go." He says and Bucky follows him. He looks at the people closely. They seem okay, for now. Won't truly know until lunch when the teacher aren't watching them. He sees more girl giggle has he passes. "Damn, new student is hot!" Yells a guy and Bucky grins and winks at the girl beside him. She blushes and they arrive at the classroom. "Alright class, we have a new student name James Barnes but prefers Bucky Barnes." He says. Bucky waves and sits down. A boy leans over. "Name is Tony Stark. I am going to be your new best fiend." He says. Bucky leans back in his chair and grins. "Or are you just looking for a girlfriend?" He asks. Tony grins. "Man you are awesome." He says and Bucky smirks. His phone vibrates and he looks at the text. 

BROCK: Well don't make them think they have a chance with you.

BUCKY: Not in the world. My heart belongs to only one.

Himself. Bucky lend a piece to Brock but he is always afriad for one main reason. From one man that truly broke his heart and took his virginity by force. He refuses to say the name or he will bring himself into a panic attack and he does not want one in this class or on the first day of school. He breaths out and actually focuses on class until the bell rings. He jumps sightly then walks out of class and looks at his time table. 

"Math class. Room 316." He mutters and sighs in fustration. He walks around and looks around. The bell rings and he continues looking around. It was on the side of the fucking school. He takes a deep breath and walks inside. It was a female teacher with red hair and green eyes. She was pretty but looks dangerous."Why are you late?" She asks. "Uh I had a hard time finding this room." He says. Tony waves and Bucky grins and looks at her. "Oh so you must be Bucky Barnes." She says. "Yes ma'am." "Well, I am Mrs. Romanov so please take a seat." She says and Bucky sits down beside Tony. "You are the only one I know in this class." Bucky whispers and Tony snickers

Finally it was spare so he could relax and just lay around. He looked at the page and looks at his last class. "Room 14." Bucky says confused. He looks around for a sign then starts walking. He found it. It was in the front of the school. He finds a cool space to sit down and pulls his phone out. 

BUCKY: Finally spare! Now I can do whatever I want!

Bucky doesn't get a reply but his boyfriend is probably in class and he checks his facebook. He sees the pictures of his old friends and he smiles sadly. He laughs has he sees one. Brock was smiling and there group of friends and they were holdig a band with big words. **Miss you Bucky!!** They were on the beach and Bucky sniffles has he squeezes tighter into his little spot. God he missed his friends. Another tear falls and he wipes them away. 

Bucky breathes out and writes a comment on it. **Thank you guys! I miss you guys like crazy!** Bucky smiles then puts his phone down and closes his eyes. He didn't reliaze that Mr. Rogers saw him and was walking towards him. Bucky sniffles and tries to calm his anxiety down. His breath was coming in gasps and his body was shaling physically. Bucky feels a hand on his knee and another touch his back rubbing up and down. "Deep breaths Buck, deep breaths." Says a warm soothing voice. Bucky refuses to look up and tries to take deep breaths. It took a few minutes but he manages to breath more calmly. 

Bucky lifted his head to say thank you to the stranger only to find it was actually Mr. Rogers. Bucky felt his cheeks blush in embarrassment. "Are you alright?" He asks and smirks at the blush on the young boy's cheeks. "Yeah. I got myself in a anxiety attack. Guess I just miss my friends." Bucky says. Mr. Rogers smile. "Do you want to talk in my office?" He asks. Bucky looks at him.

Mr. Sexy is asking him to be in his office. Bucky takes a deep breath to pull his confidence back up and smiles softly. "Sure." He says and Steve smirks and leads the way. The office wasn't too far from the gym and Mr. Rogers opens his office door and Bucky walks in. "Nice place." Bucky says has he hears the door close. He turns around to see Mr. Roges backing him up into the wall. Bucky gasps and looks at him with wide eyes. The older man smirks and whispers into his ear.

"Call me Steve. Now you are way too sexy for my liking." Steve says and pins Bucky's wrists bove his head. "What a-are you do-doing?"Bucky asks nervous. Steve lowers his head and starts kissing his collarbone. Bucky gasps and his body jolts. Steve presses his knee against the younger man's crotch and Bucky gasps again and Steve kisses him. Bucky squeaks and shudders. He shouldn't be doing this. He has a fucking boyfriend. "Stop. I have a boyfriend." Bucky says and moans when Steve lifts his shirt up and bites his nipple. 

"Where is he then." He says and this time Steve unbottons Bucky's jeans and grabs a hold of the younger boy's cock. Bucky gasps and whines quietly. Steve smirks and kisses him once again and slowly jerks him off. Bucky was now having little gasps and was writhing underneath the man. Steve smirks and whispers into his ear. "You are mine now. I found something I want and I will have you." Steve says and bites his ear lobe. Bucky groans and tilts his head back. Steve kisses lightly and tightens his grip and jerks him off faster. Bucky nearly wails if it wasn't for Steve kissing him. Just then Steve whispers some more. "Mine." He says and Bucky's orgasm shot through his body and it was nothing like his past ones. It was way more intense and he nearly collaspes and Steve catches him. "Easy." He says has Bucky's vision gets darker and darker. 

Bucky was confused. Why the hell was he passing out after. Did Steve give him drugs! Bucky didn't know but he lets his eyes close and sleep claims his body. The last thing he sees is Steve smirking and whispering. "I love you." Over and over.


	3. Brock Rumlow

Bucky eye's snaps open to see his bedroom ceiling. _Wait, what?_ Bucky groans and sits up and his head swims which cause him to slump back down onto his bed. Bucky wracks his brain to remember the last thing that happened. 

Okay, so he went to school, he was on his spare when the feeling of loneliness hitted him. He started crying and Mr. Rogers comforted him. Then his mind went blank. He groans when his head spiked from pain. There was a knock on his bedroom door. 

"Bucky, baby. Are you feeling better?" Winifred, Bucky's mother asks. Bucky shakes his head. 'What happened?" He says softly. She sits down on the bed. "You were on your spare and was talking with Mr. Rogers when you all of a sudden collasped." She says. Bucky was confused. "But I took my pills." He whimpers out when another spike of pain collided with his brain. 

Winifred smiles softly. "You must have miss one. You know how your body reacts when you miss a pill." She says. Bucky shakes his head. "No, count the pills. I took them at the right time." He says. She sighs and there was a look in her eyes. 

"Your father counted them. You missed a depression pill." She whispers. Bucky furrows his eyebrows. He missd that one? Why that one. He is just so confused. He didn't miss a pill. He knows it, but nobody believes him. He closes his eyes and sighs. "Okay." He says. "Are you going to be alright?" She whispers. Bucky nods. 

She soon leaves and he grabs his phone to find that he as missed a couple of texts. They were from Brock. 

BROCK: Hey baby, are you alright? Why aren't you answering?

BROCK: Really, I don't like to be ignored. I'm coming. Something is clearly happening.

Bucky sighs and sends off a text to Brock. 

BUCKY: Sorry handsome. I just missed a pill. I will be alright. Where are you?

Bucky stands and stretches but then puts a hand against his dresser to let the dizziness pass. Once his head stops swimming so much he stumbles into the washroom and turns his shower on. His phone bleeps and he walks over to it and reads the text from Brock.

BROCK: Almost at your house. I have a week off at school, so I am coming. Catch up on some stuff if you know what I mean. ;)

Bucky giggles and excitment feels his body. God he missed his boyfriends arms around him. He strips his clothes off and stands under the spray. His body shivers at the pleasure that runs through his stif muscles. Hegroans and tips his head back to let the water spray over his face. The shower curtains was closed to keep the warm in but Bucky freezes when he hears a noise. No one was in his room. 

Bucky peaks out to see his window open and he didn't feel very safe. He was finished anyway and turns the water off. He wraps a towel around his waist and closed the window and shut the curtians closed. Bucky felt better than nearly screams when someone wrap there arms around his waist. "Easy sexy." Brock mumurs into his ear. Bucky jumps and instantly felt relieved. "Brock, don't scare me like that. Jesus." He says breathless and Brock chuckles. "Sorry baby." He whispers.

Brock kisses up and down Bucky's neck and Bucky tilts his head to the side and hums. Brock continues kissing while his hands travels across Bucky's naked chest. Bucky shivers and turns to properly kiss Brock. He picks Bucky up and sets him on the counter. Brock let his hand travel up his leg. Bucky stops it.

"Wait, my parents can't know you are here. They hate you." He whispers. Brock thinks about it. "Are they going out?" He asks. Bucky shrugs. Just then he hears footsteps. "Oh shit. Stay here." Bucky whispers and hops down and re adjusts his towel. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He calls and the door opens. "Hey son, how are you feeling?" His dad asjs. "Better why?" He asks. "I just wanted to tell you that Reecca is being dropped off at a friends and that your mother and I are going out. So you are going o be home alone for a few hurs." He says. Bucky nods. "Okay dad." He says.

Geroge nods then leaves while closing the door behind him. Bucky waits until he hears the front door closing when he sighs out in relief. He jumps slightly when arms wrapped around him once more. "Brock." He says and giggles. "Good, they're gone." He says. 

Bucky bites his bottom lip and whines when Brock takes the towel of of his waist. "God I missed you." Brock says and picks Bucky up and tosses him onto his bed. Bucky giggles and Brock hovers over top of him. Brock strips his shirt and jeans off. He kisses Bucky and he kises back. He gasps as Brock runs his thumbs over his nipples. "Brock." He moans and arches his back a little as Brock grabs a bottle of lube that he took from Bucky's bathroom. 

Brock slicks his fingers up and trails his hand down. Bucky keens as Brock slides in two fingers. Brock pulls the brunette closer towards him. Brock works his fingers quickly then kisses Bucky. He slicks his cock up and hovers over top of his lover. Bucky gasps and moans loudly as Brock slides inside and digs his fingernails into his shoulders. Brock smirks and thrusts. Bucky wails as the man over top of him sets a harsh fast pace.

Bucky gasps. "God yes!" He shouts and pants. "Ah, ah, ah, oh fuck." He whines and moves his hips back to meet Brock's thrusts. "Oh fuck sexy. I missed you. God fuck." Brock husks and rolls over. "Ride me beautiful." He says. Bucky sets to work right away. He instantly lifts his hips and sinks back down. Brock groans and Bucky leans back, his hands resting onto Brock's thighs. Bucky keens and moans repeatly as he is getting closer to his orgasm. 

Bucky shivers as he leans down to kiss Brock. The other man groans and rolls them over and they bursts into laughter as they fall off the bed. Brock chuckles then continues thrusting. Bucky giggles turns into moans and him whining again. Brock was the first one to go and Bucky followed soon after. They collaspe into a heap of limbs and they pant, trying to catch there breathes. They grin at each other and kiss once again. 

"Maybe we should hop in that shower." Brock mumbles and Bucky nods and they stumble into the bathroom. They giggle as Bucky pulls Brock under the warm spray. They continue kissing and making out. Brock smiles and Bucky nibbles at his bottom lip. "God I love you." Brock says. Bucky smiles and nuzzles into his chest as Brock brings him close to him. Buck felt warm and safe and that nothing is going to hurt him. 

Almost like Brock is his knight in shining armor.


	4. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short the next one will be much longer. This is a fill in chapter of what major is going to happen in the next chapter.

Steve wasn't always tall and handsome. No when he was a child he was small and sickly. He spent months in the hospital from some sickness that makes his frail bones ache and his breathing sounded more like wheezing. He was always picked on and never had any friends. 

Steve was always mad at those bullies that made his life a living hell and he knew that he had this darkness that loves to hurt people. But one day there was a new boy and he was only thirteen years old. His name was Brandon Morrison and by god he was beautiful. Tall with blonde hair and green eyes. He made friends with Steve and sticked up for him. Steve fell in love with him, maybe a little too much. 

He stalked him. Found out what he likes and what he doesn't like, where he lives and what he does every day. He took pictures and put them in a album and he always jerked himself off looking at those photos until his mother found them. 

She was horrified and burned them right away. She told Steve that it was not okay and it was very rude. Steve of course pretended that he understood and apologized for what he did and that he would never do it again. But of course he did it again and again and was way more careful. His mother never found them but he did always burn them when he found someone new to love. 

A lot of people were expecting him to be an Omga but instead he presented has a Alpha. People only got worse to him. Saying that he will never find a Omega and that he is a awful Alpha. But then when he was sixteen and got puberty he shot up and Steve worked hard as ever to get the body that he has today.

All of his sicknesses went away and all of a sudden he finds himself fucking one Omega each week. He used protection of course and when he graduated he was smirking. He decided to become a teacher and fell in love wth a student and nearly groaned when his mother came to visit him each month. 

Sadly his mother died three years ago and he was kind of glad. She was out of the way and was in the midst of finding someone new when he met James Buchanan Barnes. A sixteen year old that was gorgeous and that Omega knew he was gorgeous. 

Steve right know just got home and was in bed slowly jerking off at the pictures he got of the boy. The boy with brown hair and blue grey eyes that reminded him of a winter storm. Most of them was when he was naked just getting out of the shower and man did it make things happen in the Alpha's body. Steve knew he was the one. Bucky was going to be his. He groans and closes his eyes to remember a couple of days back when he had the boy pinned and coming apart from his hand. 

The way Bucky whimpered and whined from the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Steve moves his hand faster. The way Bucky blushed and got flustered when he met him and knew he had lost his virginity but never met a Alpha that was so hot. Steve moans and cums just from the image of Bucky full with his pups and writhing underneath his body from the powerful thrust that he was giving. 

Yes Bucky was going to be his. His lover, his mate. He knows what to do too. He is going to get rid of that Alpha that is touching his Omega and the Omega will be so heartbroken and needs comfort and will go to him. Excitement runs through his body and he smirks. 

James Buchanan was going to be his and NOTHING is going to stop him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steve smirks when he sees Bucky on his spare. "Hello Bucky, are you feeling better today?" He asks and the boy looks up. "Yeah. Uh thanks for calling my mom when I passed out. I forgot to take a pill that's all." Bucky says. Steve instantly felt concerned. "Pills?" He asks. "Yeah. I take about five or six. One for my anxiety, depression, anger, siezures and for my brain." Bucky lists off. "That must be tough." Bucky nods. 

"It is but I am making it everyday." Bucky says and smiles. God does Bucky knows how sexy that smile is. Steve as to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from touching his boy and moaning. The bell rings. "Well I need to head to gym. See you around." Bucky says while blushing and walking off. Steve watches the boy's ass moving and grins. 

Afterwards he grins and walks to his friend. "I will pay you to have sex with a Alpha and make sure that his Omega sees him." Steve says and hands two thousand cash. She smirks. "Deal." She says and snatches the money and walks off. Steve smirks. 

He couldn't wait for his plan to take action.


	5. The man in the past

Bucky giggles as him and Brock were cuddling on the couch. Bucky felt safe and warm and like nothing is going to touch him. But every few minutes he let's his eyes slide over to the clock on the wall. "What's up baby?" Brock asks and kisses the Omega’s neck. "My parents are going to be home soon. Where should we meet up?" He asks. Brock hums. "At the motel that I am staying at. I am surprised that this small town even has one." He comments. Bucky scoffs. "Oh I know." Bucky says while rolling his eyes. "I am in room 89." Brock says as he finishes putting his jacket on. "Okay, love you." Bucky says. Brock quickly kisses the brunette. "I love you too." He says.

Bucky bites his bottom lip when the door closes. He loves Brock but his mind keeps on going back to the first man that he fell in love with. Bucky shakes his head. _No I can't think of that._

Bucky still remembers that night but no one will know. Not now, not ever. No one will know his deep dark secret that kills him on the inside. That is slowly pulling him apart bit by bit each day. Bucky sniffles and wipes at a tear that falls. He hears his parents vehicle pull up into the driveway. He relaxes and turns the television on and puts on something random to watch. The front door opens. 

"Hey mom, hey dad." He says. "Hey son. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Winifred asks. He looks at the time on his phone. "Oh shit, sorry I didn't realize the time." Bucky says turning off the television and standing up quickly. "It is okay son." George says. Bucky smiles and hugs them. "Goodnight." The brunette says and walks up the stairs and walks into his bedroom. He flinches at the mess and cleans up quickly. Once he finishes he walks into the bathroom and brushes his teeth and takes his pills for the night. 

His phone pings. He walks over once he turns the bathroom light off and grabs his phone and falls onto his bed and smiles at the text.

BROCK: Goodnight love.

BUCKY: Goodnight handsome.

Bucky sighs and turns off his lamp. Time to survive another day of high school tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bucky was in grade nine when he met Alexander. Man he was gorgeous. Alexander was captain of the football team and was the most popular out of the whole school. He was in grade ten and he was every Omega’s dream. It was when they first time meeting when they ran into each other in the hallway.**

**Bucky was rushing away from a group of bullies when it happened for him. "Hey careful where you step alright?" He asks and Bucky stares at him while his cheeks flares. "I'm sorry." He says quietly then flinches whenever sees the group round the corner. "I have to go." He says and went to rush off when when the Alpha grabbed his wrist. "My name is Alexander." He says and grins. "Bucky." He says quickly. "Hey you got our whore, thanks man." Says the main Alpha and grabs Bucky by the hips. "Let's go of me!" The Omega says and kicks at him.**

**Alexander punches the Alpha in the face. "Leave him the fuck alone. Don't touch him again or I will kill you." Alexander snarls and the Omega's heart starts to pound. The Alpha's run off. "Thank you." Bucky says feeling relieved that they are gone. "Of course, now you must go on a date with me." He says while smirking. The Omega blushes and giggles. "Okay. When and where?" Bucky asks. "At the beach, meet you there." Alexander says and walks off.**

Bucky gasps as he shots up in a layer of sweat. Tears in his eyes and he was trembling. He grabs his very first journal with everything. He must tell someone and soon. But he can’t bring himself to do it, he always chickens out. Maybe he will purposely leave it on the kitchen table so his parents will read it. Saves himself, for saying it. He flips to the second page. The day of there first date. 

_Bucky walks onto the beach and looks for the Alpha. Alexander waves and smiles. "It is pretty late." Bucky says as he looks at the full moon in the sky. Alexander looks at him. "You look gorgeous in the moonlight." Alexander says and Bucky blushes bright red. "Thank you." He whispers. "Come on, let's go skinny dipping." The Alpha says and takes off his shirt. "Here?" Bucky asks nervous. "Yeah, come on. Never be insecure about yourself. You are beautiful in my eyes." He says. Bucky bites his bottom lip. "Okay." He says and slow.y starts to take off his clothes._

_Bucky finally gets naked and Alexander takes a picture without the Omega noticing. Bucky walks into the water. "Oh it’s cold." Bucky says and giggles. Alexander gets close to him. He wraps his arms around the boy and the brunette blushes. "I will keep you warm." He says and slowly they lean towards each other and Bucky experiences his first kiss._

Bucky wipes at his eyes and sniffles. God what a fool he was. He was so, so young and dump that he should have saw it coming. He really, really should have. He flips all the way to the day when his life changes for the worst. 

_Alexander smirks, seeing as he was holding hands with Bucky. They were at the beach all alone in the middle of the night. "Wanna jump in the water?" He asks. "I didn't bring my swim suit." Bucky says confused and a little nervous. "So? We just hop in naked." The Alpha says and he takes his clothes off and grabs his phone and sets it to record Bucky while the Omega strips. Bucky smiles at the Alpha and his eyes turn dark. They kiss and Alexander starts to trail his hand up the brunettes thigh. "No." Bucky says and slaps his hand away. "Come on, why Not?" He asks. Bucky was uncomfortable. "I'm going home if you keep on doing this." Bucky says and starts to grab his clothes. Alexander growls._

_Bucky gasps when he feels arms wrap around him and force him onto the grass area. "Alex, stop let go of me." Bucky says and his head was pinned against the ground. "I am going to get what I want." He growls and he grabs a bottle of lube and slicks his hands up and shoves two fingers inside of the Omega. "No! Stop you are hurting me. Please!" Bucky yells in tears and Alexander grabs the duct tape and covers his mouth with it. "Fuck protection. I am filling you with my pups." He says and stretches the Omega quickly and painfully._

_Bucky screams under the tape and struggles as hard as he could but it was too late. He felt the thick cock push inside of him. He could feel the tearing of his muscles as his cock was not even close to slick enough and intense pain fills his body. Bucky screams and sobs as the Alpha sets a harsh and brutal pace. "Fuck yes. So tight fuck baby you are so sexy." Alexander says as Bucky squeaks and Alexander rips off the tape. "No one is around for miles, let me hear you." He says and thrust even harder causing even more pain to fill the Omega's body. "Please. Ah, ah, ah, ah, stop it hurts." He sobs and Alexander growls and smacks the Omega in the face and turns him so the brunettes back was on the grass._

_"Fuck, you are so, so good." He says and pulls the Omega into a kiss. Tears fall and Alexander bites his gland to mate him. "Mine, only mine." He growls and his knot locks as he cums into Bucky. The Omega was crying and pushing Alexander to get off of him. Alexander bites and keeps his teeth sunk into the Omega’s neck as the Omega screams in pain._

Bucky was sobbing and pushes the journal off of his bed. That is how he lost his virginity. He was raped just because he didn't want it. Bucky continues sobbing late into the night.


	6. Cheater

Brock walks into his motel room and takes off his shoes and jacket. His phone vibrates and he looks down to see a text from his boyfriend. 

BUCKY: May I come over?

BROCK: Why of course.

BUCKY: Great see you in fifteen.

BROCK: When you arrive just come on in, it is unlocked.

Brock smiles while shaking his head and puts his phone away. He loves Bucky with almost everything he as but he has notice that Bucky isn't telling him something. Something that happened to him in the past, that horrible and the Omega buried it deep down so he could ignore it and try to live on, try to move on. He just hopes that one day Bucky will trust him enough to tell him of his haunted past. 

Brock hears a knock and he looks at the clock. It had been only three minutes there is no way that it is Bucky so he stands up and opens the door to reveals a blonde. She was beautiful and had a smirk on her face. He clears his throat. "Maybe I help you?" Brock asks. She walks in and closes the door. "Hi my name is Sharon and you must be Brock Rumlow right?" She asks. Brock checks her out and smirks but then frowns. What is he doing? He has Bucky. "Yes and why are you here?" He asks. She beats her long eyelashes beautifully and innocently.

"Why I am here to help you." She says and touches his chest and God damn she was asking for sex. "It is not everyday you meet a handsome Alpha." She whispers into his ear. He groans as she rubs her hand over his crotch rubbing at the sudden election that is there. "No I can't, I have a beautiful Omega and I can't to this to him." He says. "He won't know." She whispers and pulls him into a kiss. "No he will be here is fifteen minutes." He says. She pushes him and he lands onto the bed. "I will be quick." She purrs and starts to undo his belt. 

He pants as she slides his pants down and she moans and gasps and takes his cock and immediately starts to blow him. "Oh fuck sexy." He moans. She was good he wasn't going to lie. He pants heavily as she works quickly but he notices that her son were on the clock, probably to make sure that she finishes before his Omega arrives. Brock was so close and he sees that it has been nine minutes. He groans and she flicks her tounge at the silt and he tries so hard not to thrust. "I'm close darling." He says. 

They both freeze when they hear the door open. Shit that text he sent. Bucky hums and turns to talk. "I'm- Brock." The brunette says heart broken. "Shit Buck, it is not what you think it is." He says. The Omega scoffs. "Fuck you. We are done I should have known all Alpha's are the same. Only wants sex." He snaps and storms out. Brock pushes her off and pulls his pants up and runs out of the room. She smirks and sends a text. 

SHARON: Done and you picked a gorgeous one. 

She walks out anders into her car. Her phone vibrates and she smiles. 

STEVE: Fantastic. Isn't he gorgeous I swear he is the one for me <3

SHARON: Don't rush, like he did just got his heart broken. 

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Bucky storms off and holds the tears back. _not yet, not yet._ Bucky won’t give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Stupid he should have known it was going to happen, they are all the same only wants Omega’s for sex. Nothing else. Bucky jumps in the car and drives off before Brock could get to him. Bucky pulls over to the side at a fair distance and he let's himself go. He sobs. He lets the pain of his heart ache and he let's every tear out. How many times does he have to make the same mistake of falling in love with a Alpha? 

But he wants the love. He really does he wants to feel a Alpha’s arms around him keeping him safe and warm. He wants to give his heart to someone and trust that Alpha to make, e sure nothing hurts it. God what a hopeless romantic he is, fucking stupid Barnes. It was an two hours later when the tears stop. He wipes at his eyes and pulls back onto the road. He just wants to go home, crawl into bed and sleep. He has school tomorrow anyway. 

He knows his parents gave each other looks as he closes the door and says nothing as he walks up the stairs and gently closes his bedroom door. Bucky sniffles and looks at the time. It was bedtime anyway. He walks into his bathroom and he takes his pills and changes out of his clothes. He grabs his phone and changes everything. He deletes Brock’s number and changes his Facebook status to single and deletes every picture of him and turns it off and plugs it into the charger.

He lays down and turns off his lamp and curls into a ball. He squeezes his eyes shut to try to not think about what happened but it kept on flashing in his mind. He lets out little whimpers as he sniffles. The tears fell, he let's them and he wipes at them every once in a while. He hears a knock on his door and he covers his mouth so he can be more quiet but it was of no use the door opens and the light was flicked on. He pulls the covers over himself and he tenses as he feels a hand rub his back. "Shhh baby, what's wrong? What happened?" She asks. 

He bites his bottom lip. "Sweetheart please." She begs and Bucky sighs. "I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me." He says quietly under the covers. He knows that his dad hated Brock but he knew his mom liked him. "Oh sweetheart. I am so sorry." She whispers. "It's fine, should have seen it coming. They are all the same anyway." He mutters and sniffles. She lightly tugs at the blankets so she could see her son's face and pulls him into a hug. "It promise you that not all Alpha's are the same."

Bucky just shakes his head and closes his eyes. "I am going to get some sleep, I have school tomorrow." He says and lays back down. "If you need to you can stay home." Winifred says. "No I will be fine." Bucky says and turns towards the wall. "Goodnight baby." She whispers. "Goodnight." He says quietly back and the light turn off and the door closes with a soft click. 

The alarm blares and he turns it off. Not like he got any sleep. He crawls out of bed and walks down the stairs. He sees his sister and slightly ignores her. "There is a note for you on the fridge." She says. "Thanks." He says and takes the note off. It just said that he can come home any time during the school day and they will deal with the school if he gets in trouble. He nods and tucks it in his pocket and grabs a apple and leaves. He is not sure if he can eat anyway. He keeps his head down as he walks and ignores everyone when he walks through the halls. 

Even in class he ignores Tony and just stares out of the window. The bell rings and he has math class. Oh fun. He walks in and takes the back corner and slumps down in it. He lays his head down and just ignores everyone. He should have stayed home, he really should have. Why did he think this was Smart? Miss Romanov was speaking and he didn't care. "Barnes." She says. Bucky looks out the window and he looks down and sees feet? He looks up to see her not very amused but he could see her concern. "Uhhh Yes?" He says. "Are you even listening to a thing I am Saying?" She asks. He just tells her the truth and gets back to drawing. "No." He mumbles. 

"Do you need to go for a Walk? " She asks softly and people looked surprised. They never saw her be so soft and kind. "May I?" Bucky asks and she nods. Bucky grabs his bag and walks out. He as five minutes left of class anyway. The bell rings. "Hey why are you ignoring Me? " Tony asks. Bucky sighs. "I'm sorry, relationship problems. My boyfriend cheated on me." He says. "Oh that sucks, how long were you two Together?" Tony asks. "A year and a half." Bucky says softly and sighs. "What a dick." He says. "What is even worse is that he cheated on me on a girl." He says. 

"Ouch." He says. "Yeah." Bucky says. They were talking a little bit more and Tony actually made him laugh. They walk in the main halls and Bucky stops when he sees the front doors. Brock was waiting and he straightens when he sees Bucky. "Fuck I have to get out of here." Bucky hisses. Tony grabs his wrist and they turn and rush away. "Bucky wait." Brock shouts. Bucky ignores him and rushes away. He feels someone grab his wrist and he turns to see it was Brock. "Please don't." He says and yanks his wrist out of his grip. 

Bucky turns to walk away and he could tell that Brock was getting desperate. Bucky was getting angry and Brock just won't leave him the fuck alone. Bucky turns and slaps his across the cheek when Brock touches him once again. "Fuck you. Don't come near me again." Bucky growls and storms off ignoring everyone's looks.


End file.
